The First Day
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: After the arrival of Leonard and Sara's daughter, their friends and loved ones pay a visit to welcome Rory Snart to the world. Lots of fluffy happiness because we all need a bit of it after Destiny. *We'll Get There in No Time part 6*
1. The First Day

**Hello! I've returned to my Rory-filled universe to make this happy little fluffy thing because I'm still upset about Destiny. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It was not an overstatement to say that Rory was the best part of Sara and Leonard's life. She was a beacon of light in what once had been a lot of darkness, but it wasn't always that way.

Sara had not been happy during the duration of her pregnancy. She'd spent most of it sitting around the house, alternating between spending hours on end spent draped across the nearest comfortable surface moping while watching TV or playing old video games, and angry outbursts, in which she yelled violent things towards irrational problems in her life like the weather and the distance between the couch and the fridge. Normally, she would have worked out or sparred or even just gone for a run to burn off the intensity of those emotions, but now she couldn't. She wasn't used to being this limited in physical activity.

Leonard had all but been reduced to a psychological punching bag for her, and he'd decided to just take it because technically, he'd inflicted this burden on Sara and he'd deal with it just as she was.

But then Victoria was born and none of that mattered anymore. In fact, Sara was instantly so lost in her daughter's icy blue eyes that the discomfort she'd been in was already a distant memory.

Sara's family was the first to visit them in the hospital, a few hours after Victoria was born. Her mother was the first to cry, dissolving into tears the moment she stepped through the doorway and saw Sara gazing down at her sleeping daughter with so much love in her eyes. She'd collapsed against Quentin with her hands to her face, attempting to hide her outburst of emotion. Quentin had put a comforting arm around her and raised his eyebrows, amused.

Laurel managed to last a few moments longer than her mother, making it across the room and to the hospital bed before she laid her eyes on her niece and broke down. She wiped ferociously at her eyes, attempting to stop the flow of tears that had begun.

"Oh, Sara!" she exclaimed, "She's so beautiful!"

"Thanks." Sara murmured.

Quentin walked over to the bed at a much slower pace than his daughter had.

"Hi Daddy." Sara whispered.

"Hi baby girl. You did a good job." Quentin kissed his daughter's forehead. His eyes met Leonard's. "Both of you."

Leonard was sitting beside Sara on the hospital bed. One arm was around her, coming to rest gently on her shoulder. The other was towards his daughter, his thumb rubbing her cheek like he'd done when she'd been on the Waverider so long ago. Her cheeks were much smaller now, but just as soft. He vaguely remembered describing them as like velvet.

Sara would never tell Leonard this, but she thought Victoria's cheeks were just like his had been when they'd kidnapped his infant self.

"Do you want to hold her." Sara said to her father.

Quentin smiled, "Of course I want to hold her."

Sara carefully handed Victoria over to her father and watched him carefully support the baby's head in the corner of his elbow. He gently bounced her up and down a few times before becoming still and simply looking down at her. After a while, Sara's mother and sister's quiet sniffling was joined by her father's.

"Daddy!" Sara groaned. "Not you too!"

"I'm so proud of you." Quentin ignored her, his face reddening from the effort of concealing his emotions.

"I know that." Sara rolled her eyes. "You tell me every time I see you."

"Well, this time I really mean it." he replied, and Sara scoffed, feigning offense. "You've grown up."

"Thanks, dad." Sara replied, smiling up at her family.

* * *

Victoria was passed to and from each member of Sara's family for another quarter of an hour, until Quentin and Dinah took their leave. Laurel left with them, saying as she did so that she'd be back in a few days with the rest of team Arrow.

Sara readjusted herself on the hospital bed, being careful to not jostle or wake Victoria. She slid over a bit and let Leonard sit more comfortably next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards his side. She let her head fall and rest on his shoulder. She reached one hand up to grab his own, not moving it from the grip he had on her. Leonard leaned over to plant a long kiss on the top of Sara's head. He then returned to his previous pastime of rubbing Victoria's cheek with his thumb.

They stayed like that for a while until there came a quiet knocking on the door, which opened moments afterwards to reveal Lisa Snart.

"Hi!" she whispered. Leonard looked up and upon seeing his sister, smiled even brighter. Lisa crossed the room and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "So this is Victoria?"

"Yeah." Leonard smiled.

"She's even cuter than you were." she teased.

"For once I have to agree with you."

"I'm not going to stay too long. You need your rest but I wanted to see how you guys are doing."

"We're great."

Lisa looked down at her brother, who's eyes had not left Victoria once. She watched him for a moment.

"Scared, Lenny?"

"A bit."

"Well don't be." she smirked. "Trust me, you were a better dad to me than our actual father. You'll do fine."

"Thanks kid."

* * *

Lisa stayed for a little while. Leonard didn't think she'd stick around for very long. She wasn't very comfortable with babies or hospitals. She stayed for a quarter of an hour before she left, saying as she went that she'd visit them at home in a few days.

Then it was just Sara, Leonard, and Victoria. Sara handed Victoria over to Leonard. She was desperate to change out of the itchy hospital ensemble.

While Sara was gone, Victoria had woken up. Leonard watched as she slowly blinked her blue eyes, adjusting herself to the unfamiliar light. Her eyes then met his and she didn't look away, staring drowsily up into his face. Leonard felt his heart swell with an amount of love he hadn't thought himself capable of.

Sara then emerged from the bathroom, wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt Leonard swore had been his at one point, but she'd claimed it a few years back.

She crawled back into the hospital bed. Leonard moved to give Victoria back to her, but she shook her head, instead curling around Leonard's side and resting her cheek on his arm. She placed her hand on Victoria's blanket, holding tightly onto the soft cotton folds.

* * *

Mick was the last to visit, showing up with barely fifteen minutes left within visiting hours. Leonard wasn't sure he'd come at all, not because he wasn't happy for he and Sara, but because he had trouble with moments that were filled with happiness and love. Those were two things that Mick was not accustomed to, but he'd shown up just the same.

He'd hovered by the door for a few moments before slowly stepping closer to the bed.

"What's her name?" he asked gruffly and Leonard could see the discomfort in his eyes.

"Victoria." Leonard replied.

"That's good." Mick grunted his approval. He took another few steps nearer to look down at the infant in Leonard's arms.

"We're gonna call her Rory, if that's okay with you." Sara added, looking up from her daughter to smirk at Mick.

"Yeah." Mick replied, and Leonard swore it was scratchier than normal. "Yeah, that's okay with me."

* * *

 **Yay! All the feels. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. The First Day: Epilogue

**Apparently I'm into writing epilogues now because I'm back with another one. This one was requested more times than I could count and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get up, but I'm really good at procrastinating. Oh well, better late than never.**

* * *

It took a bit longer than Laurel had expected to get the Green Arrow and his team to meet Sara and Leonard's daughter. Four months to be exact. Laurel showed the team pictures of her niece, but a new baddie showed up in Star City a week after Rory Snart was born and the team couldn't risk the trip to Central City.

Four months later, they'd defeated the people terrifying their city and now they were walking up to Leonard and Sara's front door. Laurel was gushing about her niece, stopping only when the door was opened by Leonard's sister Lisa.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. She looked to Oliver, "You must be the Green Arrow!"

Oliver glanced nervously at his team.

"Oh relax," Lisa flipped her hand nonchalantly, "Sara told me ages ago."

"Hey Lisa," Laurel greeted her sister-in-law, stepping forward to hug her before she turned to face Team Arrow. "Guys, this is Leonard's sister Lisa. Lisa, this is Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and John."

"C'mon in." Lisa stepped back to let them into the house.

"So what are you doing here?" Laurel asked Lisa as she led them down the hallway.

"I come around a couple times a week to make sure Lenny and Sara are eating," Lisa explained, "and I take their kid off their hands for a few hours every once and a while so they can sleep."

"How's Rory doing," Laurel asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Lisa replied, gesturing towards the living room.

"Aw look at the baby." Felicity gasped upon seeing Rory lying on her back on a soft blanket in the middle of the room. Sara was sitting crosslegged beside her, tickling her belly. Leonard sat on the couch behind them, smiling fondly down at his wife and daughter. They both looked up as Felicity spoke.

"Hey guys!" Sara said cheerfully. "Glad you could come visit."

"Took you long enough to get here," Leonard smirked.

"Well you know how it is," Oliver exhaled heavily, "There's not much room for days off with our night jobs."

"Well I'm just glad you guys could come," Sara smiled.

"So are we," Thea agreed, "Laurel's been talking nonstop about your kid. We figured it's about time we met her."

Sara stood and lifted Rory into her arms, balancing her on her hip. She took a couple steps closer to her old team.

"Say hi, Rory!" Sara waved one of Rory's arms in their direction. Rory made no noise at all, but looked over all the new people curiously.

"It's been so long since I've seen this cutie pie," Laurel cooed. She reached out towards Rory and Sara handed her over.

"So you've been talking nonstop about my kid, huh," Sara placed her hands on her hips and watched Laurel bounce Rory up and down.

"How couldn't I talk about my favorite niece in the whole world?" The last words came out as baby talk as Laurel made faces at Rory.

"She's also your only niece," Sara pointed out, raising her eyebrows. Laurel rolled her eyes at her sister.

"So is she sleeping through the night yet?" Oliver asked. He and Felicity had a couple kids of their own now — a boy and a girl, both a few years older than Rory — so they knew the ups and downs of babies.

"I wish," Sara snorted, shaking her head.

"Hey, it'll happen," he replied.

"It better."

"Tell them about how Rory rolled over for the first time the other day," Leonard commented.

"Really?" Laurel exclaimed before Sara could answer, "Show me!"

Leonard stood up and took Rory from Laurel. He sat on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him, placing Rory on her stomach beside him. Sara perched herself on the edge of the coffee table and Oliver and his team sat on the various couches and chairs around the living room.

Leonard picked up a stuffed rabbit and bounced it up and down by Rory's head. She turned to look at the toy, her eyes following the up and down motions. Slowly, she began to roll over towards the rabbit, landing softly on her back.

"Good girl, Rory," Sara cooed, reaching out to rub circles on her daughter's belly. Leonard smoothed over the wispy blonde hair on Rory's head as she stuck her fist in her mouth.

Sara looked up when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw Oliver looking at her with an expression that resembled pride.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" she asked, smirking.

"She's beautiful, Sara," he said, "You should be proud."

"I am," Sara replied. After a moment, she said, "Wanna hold her?"

Oliver nodded and Sara was amused to see a bit of apprehension flicker over his face. Sara stood, lifting Rory off the ground for a second time and placing her gently in Oliver's lap so her back was against his stomach. Oliver rested his forearms on his thighs, his hands loosely by Rory's middle. He leaned over to get a better look at the baby.

"She's you with Snart's eyes," Oliver commented, smiling from Sara to Rory and back again.

"She's got his cheeks too." Sara turned to smirk at Leonard.

"I thought you were gonna drop that," Leonard said, rolling his eyes as he moved to sit on the couch.

"Never," Sara replied, falling onto the couch and curling up beside him. Leonard draped an arm across her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.

They all relaxed into casual conversation. Rory was passed around the room as team Arrow recounted the events of the past several months to Sara and Leonard. After a few hours, Oliver and his team decided it was time to go.

As they moved towards the door, Oliver asked, "Hey, has Barry gotten to meet Rory yet?"

Sara shook her head, "Nah, they said we should come visit them when we were ready. We just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"We should probably do that soon," Leonard commented.

Barry and his team at S.T.A.R. Labs had actually managed to demonstrate a certain level of tact when it came to Rory. Leonard had half-expected them to burst into their hospital room the day she was born, but, much to his surprise, they'd been fairly quiet, only calling to congratulate them and invite them to S.T.A.R. Labs when the time was right. Leonard figured it had been Caitlin who'd persuaded them to wait. He also thought their diplomacy had something to do with Cisco being terrified of Sara, something that amused Leonard greatly. Ramon didn't want to do anything that he thought could get him killed by the ex-assassin.

Whatever the reason was, The Flash and his team waited patiently to meet Rory.

It took four months but finally Leonard and Sara finally brought Rory down to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Lisa met them at the door. She'd been working — at the request of her boyfriend Cisco — on The Flash's team for almost a year now, sometimes as backup for Barry, other times using her knowledge of the strategy of criminals to help the team figure out their advisory's next moves.

After tickling Rory's toes, Lisa led her family to the main lab.

"Look who's here," she said, stepping aside so the team could see who had arrived.

"Hey guys!" Barry exclaimed, smiling wide, "We were wondering when you guys were gonna come visit!"

"Yeah, we couldn't wait to meet Rory," Caitlin added.

Sara bent down and unbuckled Rory from the car seat she'd carried her in and lifted her into her arms.

"Aw!" Iris cooed upon seeing the baby, " She looks so much like you, Sara!"

"She's got Sara's face but the eyes are all Leonard's," Barry agreed.

"She got lucky," Leonard commented and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Caitlin asked. Sara nodded and Caitlin took Rory from her, cradling her in her arms and rocking back and forth.

"So Captain Cold," Cisco said, "It's been a while. How's the kid?"

"She's good," Leonard replied.

"She's gotten so much bigger since the last pictures Lisa showed us," Barry said, watching Caitlin and the baby. "I'll bet the time's flying by."

"It is," he agreed.

"A part of me wants to keep her this age forever," Sara said, "but there's another part of me that wants a good eight hours of sleep."

Leonard nodded.

They heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and turned to see Harrison Wells entering the lab. He stopped when he saw Sara and Leonard.

"Well look who it is," Harrison said, "I've seen so much of Lisa lately I was wondering when the other half of the Snart siblings would stop by."

He moved to shake both Leonard's and Sara's hands before his eyes fell on the car seat that was still by Sara's feet. He glanced around the room until he found Rory in Caitlin's arms. He smiled when he saw her.

"I don't think I ever got to congratulate you on your daughter," Harrison said. Leonard nodded in response, "How old is she now?"

"Four months," Leonard replied.

"Ah," Harrison replied, smiling somewhat reminiscently, "I remember when Jesse was that age. Just wait, it'll get even better."

"Any thoughts on when she'll start sleeping through the night?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Oh, you've still got a while." Harrison chuckled as Sara groaned.

By now, Rory had made her way to Barry. She had her whole hand wrapped around his index finger and Barry was smiling down at her. His smile didn't fade as he looked up and met Leonard's eyes.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"I'm really proud of you."

"I know." Leonard rolled his eyes, "You told me the last time I saw you, and the time before that, and the time before that, and every time since I got off the Waverider."

"And I'm gonna keep telling you because I _am_ proud of you," Barry replied, his smile not lessening, "When I first met you in 2014, you were a bad person and you thought you didn't deserve love from anyone. It's been six years and now you have a strong, amazing wife and a beautiful daughter and you can just tell that they love you with all of their hearts. Of course I'm proud of you, man. You've come further than any of us and that's something to be proud of."

Sara smirked at Leonard who was trying his hardest to look unfazed by what Barry had said.

"What is it with you vigilantes and your speeches?" Leonard finally said.

"It's what we do," Barry shrugged, "We stop bad people and say uplifting stuff to everyone else. It's part of the job description."

He handed Rory back to Leonard. She squirmed momentarily at the movement before relaxing into her father's arms.

"You've made a pretty great life for yourself, Leonard," Barry said, "Don't take it for granted.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I had a ton of fun writing it and I might do some more stuff with Rory as a baby in the future.**


End file.
